Well Shit
by skyeward18
Summary: What if Blair was pregnant with Chuck's baby at the end of season 3? Short and sweat summary! Rated T for language and mild adult themes. Was "The Five Steps of Blair Waldorf's Pregnancy"
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Gossip Girl fic, and I'm really excited about it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Step 1- Finding Out

"Great, just great. This is exactly what I need right now," Blair said to herself as he looked at the white pregnancy test in her hand. "I can't be pregnant right now. I just can't have his baby."

This was not the plan. She was in Paris with Serena, and this was supposed to be the summer she got over Chuck. The whole moving on thing was going to be quite hard if she was having his baby. It had been about a month since the Chuck break -up fiasco and Blair was still trying to pull herself completely together. "How did I even get into this mess. I mean this type of thing shouldn't happen to me. I'm Blair Waldorf dammit!" she thought to herself. However, Blair knew exactly how she got herself into this situation, and she was unfortunately still in love with the person who got her into it.

A couple of weeks ago Blair had begun to throw up and began to crave weird foods. Plus, she was late, so she had Dorota, who had come with them on the trip of course, go out and buy her some pregnancy tests. She had taken her first one a few minutes ago and was waiting for the test to load. While she was doing this, Blair began to wonder what she would do if she was pregnant, and decided that the best course of action was to hide in France like she was planning to during the great junior year whose your baby daddy scare. She didn't plan on ever seeing Chuck again, even if she could find him. A week ago she had hired a P.I. to locate him, but the only Bass that he had been able to find was Jack. Hopefully, she would never have to talk to him again, and she could happily raise her child.

This was a fantasy, and Blair knew it. If the Bass-tard heard any rumor that she might be pregnant he would be on her door step before she could say "macaroon." Yes, that was certain Chuck could never know, but Blair knew that she couldn't abort. She couldn't kill something that was part Chuck. "I just won't go outside for the next eighteen years and nine months," she told herself "that won't be so hard."

Her phone timer went off while she laughed slash cried over her joke. Blair flipped it over and said softly, "Well, shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys, I'm back! I just would like to say that the only reason I have not written was because I have that magical thing called school and marching band!

Disclaimer: I'm really tired, so I'm putting no effort into making anything funny up about how I don't own GG!

Step 2: Everyone finding out

Surprisingly for Blair, it had been a decent summer. She had been having fun wandering around Paris without anyone bothering her. She spent her weekends with Harold and Roman who seemed pleasantly surprised at the idea that they had a grandchild on the way. Her mother not so much, and she had not heard the end of it for several weeks. However, Eleanor seemed to be warming up to the idea. Serena didn't know because she was connected to Lilly, and Lilly would definitely try to tell Chuck, who no one could find still. "Blair," Blair told herself, "you don't care a rat's ass where Chuck Bass is. He could be bleeding out in Prague for all you care. Stop thinking about him you have bigger things to worry about like decorating the nursery at your father's."

She was thinking about this as she was in her town car on Friday heading for Harold's, when the came to an unexpected stop. She looked out the window to see what the problem was, and she saw him. "Well, Shit" she said under her breath before yelling at the driver to go.

Blair told the driver to take her to her apartment that she was sharing with Serena for the summer. After calling her dads to tell them she wasn't going to make it that weekend, she started to throw stuff into her bags as quickly as she could. Then she heard the door open and Serena called out, "Blair are you here, I'm home."

"Shit, Shit, Shit" muttered Blair, before yelling, "Yeah S, I'm up here." Serena came up to her room, and asked her what she was doing. "I'm going home," answered Blair, before Serena could ask her why she was leaving Blair blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

"Wait What" asked Serena

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it S. I've known all summer because I was worried that you would tell Lilly, and the she would tell Chuck. Which I guess doesn't matter anymore because he is in Paris, and for some reason he has a limp. I don't know what that's about, but."

"Blair slow down." Serena said, " Chuck was shot, and is leaving for India or something that's the reason I kept calling you, but you didn't pick up.

"Sorry," Blair mumbled.

"We need to go to the train station right now to stop him from making a big mistake." Serena said.

" Oh hell no," thought Blair, "this is what you want. No Chuck forever, so now all you have to say is NO." "Fine I'll go," said Blair.

 _Well Shit_

Next thing Blair knew she was running like hell on heels into the train station. She almost took out this skinny, annoying looking blond, but oh well. She had a Bass to catch.

Then she saw him, and she slowed to a walk. He looked up and saw her and gulped.

" Oh God, I must look awful," she thought. She was currently wearing her comfy jeans and a big Columbia sweatshirt to cover her protruding stomach. Her hair was in a messy ponytail tied up with a scrunchy. Even though she didn't look her best Chuck was still looking at her like she was the most gorgeous girl in the world.

Chuck asked her what she was doing there, and she was going to make a witty remark, but when she opened her mouth all that came out was, "I'm pregnant, and its yours."

 _Well Shit_

Renamed for obvious reasons!


End file.
